Perfect No More
by QuietWorld
Summary: With the new students entering hogwarts something has gone wrong. Horribly wrong. Someone is at hogwarts who isn't suppose to be there, a muggle with no magic power... has the all knowing dumbledore made a mistake? or is this just a trick up his sleeve
1. Aleezé

Chapter One.

Sometimes you can sit outside all day and think. Just think.Thinkabout your life, and what you did wrong with it. My name is Aleezé and I am an orphan. When I was little, my parents decided they would be able to do nothing with a child, and left me. They left me at a cold orphanage at the heart of London. When I was little, I would pretend that my parents where off on a spectacular adventure, leaving me at the orphanage so I wouldn't encounter the dangers they would. And that one day they would soon come back for me. But my story didn't go that way. And it never will

After I gave up on my parents I would pray that one day something spectacular would happen to me. Something so out of the ordinary, something to make all the other kids at the orphanage extremely jealous. Because they knew, and I knew that no one in their right mind would ever want to adopt me, it just was like that.

I am now eleven. Eleven years old. The kids say that they'll have to take me out and shoot me, like they do at the pound with dogs that got to old and don't get adopted. It makes sense too, and every nightI pray that the staff at the orphanage won't barge in andlead me to my death.

I have one friend, her name is Michelle. She is eleven like me. But the kids don't tell her that the orphanage will shoot her; like they say it to me. Michelle is beautiful. She is the most beautiful girl ever to walk the earth. The only reason she hasn't been adopted yet is because she is the pickiest girl as well as the most beautiful. Not one of the many families that wanted Michelle has gotten her. No one good enough for her,and, sometimes I think that even I am not good enough.


	2. August winds bring owls with letters?

**Chapter two**

**It was the middle of August. August is always the most unpleasant time of the year for myself. It is the last month of torture from the older kids, which is good. But it's also the last month of summer, which is bad. The orphanage owns an old building, which they use for the school house. It feels more like a prison though. Air conditioners are limited and not in every class room, which is murder considering the beginning and end of the school year take place in summer, and the electricity bill is not always paid, so sometimes we are expected to be able to read our text books and take exams in the dark. Much is wrong, and can not be fixed.**

**I was quite sad it was winding down. I did not want to enter school this year. For when you turn eleven, you are exiting your years as a middle school student, and going to highschool. Highschool was very frightning, though i would have Michelle with me going through the same experiences, there would still be a lot not to look forward to, such as: bullying of the older kids, more homework, which is a funny concept for the children in the orphanage, since there is no home for us to belong too. And stricter teachers. There is nothing worse then strict teachers, at least , that would be next to living in an orphanage.**

**I was staring outside of the hole in the wall that is suppose to be a window, when I saw an owl. Now it's not like I have never seen owls before, it's just that, I've never seen them out in the open in daylight. I was sure owls were nocturnal creatures, and this strange behavior was quite foreign to me. And i had to answer to why this was happening.**

**The even stranger thing about the owl, was that it had a note strung onto it's delicate leg. I was not exactly sure what it was, but I was sure that it was something I would want to see. So I quickly snuck out during supper, making sure that the owl was stay, I crept upon it quietly. I was a little frightened that it would bite my finger off, but I was more curious to what the paper was, and why was it tied up to the birds leg?**

**And then, that's when I saw it, the letter was addressed.... to me.**


	3. The Letter

Chapter three

_Ms. A. Jemers_

_Grateland Orphanage, Room 255, near the window_

_53 Wilesdon Junction_

_London, England_

I was completly confused. Why was the letter addressed to _me_? I was definatly the last person in the whole orphanage to get mail, and the rest of the kids had pretty low chances of getting mail themselves. And, why did the person send the note on an owl? And how in the world did they know where I bloody was? They even had the room and my position in there! There was no return address.

I searched through my brain to find if there was someone out there that I knew who could possibly send me a letter. I sat thinking for a while, but could not find an anwer anywhere. Everyone I knew belonged to the orphanage. I looked at the envelope, thick, yellow parchment, and sealed with a strange seal. There was a giant H surronded by a lion, snake, badger (I'm pretty sure it was a badger, since i've personally never seen one, but in books I have read) and a raven. I wasn't sure what it meant, but since it _was_ addressed to me, I decided to open it. And I decided to do so secretly.

It was dark when I went back in, it was 8:30, lights were out, but voices continued to stay up. I could hear many children talking about the approaching school year. I must've missed the lecture on the school and it's supplies being limited during dinner, thank you Lord! I had to creep up to my room quietly, so not to be heard. I would get a long lecture why I was not present during the speech tomorrow, but it would be worth it.

My room is on the top floor, and we have no elevators. Elevators wouldn't be safe here, to many electrical outings, there would be hundreds of kids stuck in elevators. So it took me about half an hour to get there, because I was going extra slow to kill the noise. I finally got into my room, thankfully this year, I got to have my own room because about 50 kids were adopted last year because they were loved by families,14 transfered because the orphanage couldn't stand them any more, and 1 dead, because she had cancer and didn't live long. So many kids got their own room, the girl that died last year was something that never happends, and we were advised that it would never happen again, and that we should just forget about her. How would it feel to be forgotton so easily? There were only two people who probably were. On is dead, and the other is me.

I laid gently on my bed, just incase the kids in the room adjacent to mine wouldn't hear me. I quickly tore the envelope, not a crinkle of the paper would be heard. Inside were two letters.

_Dear Ms.A. Jemers,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts bording school for the gifted and talented students_

_attached is a list of supplies that would help you be prepared for your first semester. We look forward to seeing you on September 1st when semester begins. _

_sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagal_

_Minerva Mcgonagall. _

"WHAT!?" I said this to loudly.

Quicker then I spoke, there was banging on my door to match the banging in my head.


	4. Thinking

Chapter 4

"What is the meaning of this Aleezé?" I couldn't find a quick enough answer, and I didn't have nearly enough time to stash away the letter quickly. "What is this?, Aleezé, WHO SENT YOU THE LETTER?"

I didn't know. "Miss, trust me, I have just as much clue as you do, please, do not punish me." She was the mistress who owned the orphanage. She is big and gaudy, and quite tall for a woman. But after a while you do not notice her emense height, because her voice is petite and fragile.

She snatched the letter from my palms. The thick parchment cut my hands and they bled a little. I quickly wiped it on the bed sheet, waiting for a response from the miss.

"Where did you get this?" She boomed, it was quite strange seeing her yell so, for her voice is usually as dainty as a petal.

"An owl" i replyed. Finally realizing how idiotic it sounded. "I mean, I found in my room..." I had to quickly cover up my story.

She read the letter about fourteen times, and the yelling soon caused other children to get out of their rooms and peak to see what was happening here.

"What's happening miss?" One voice bravely asked. I knew this voice to well, it was Prenilla. She was quite a snot. She was the girl who started the story of me getting shot for being in the orphanage so long.

"This is not any of you concern Prenilla, all you children go back to bed." Slowly, and anticiapated, the crowd died down, not understanding any of what just happend, and making up stories of their own to fill the big hole left. Finally, after every one left, the mistress spoke to me.

"I'm not sure what I am to do of you Aleezé. I'm not sure, no kids are ever to go to any school then the school house out back. You know it would be unfair, but, if you are willing to take part in this... this.... event, then you may go."

I was silent. I was not sure what to think.

"I will give you a week to decide." She finally said.

I will not be needing that much time, I thought to myself.


	5. An Unpleasant Encountering

Chapter 5:

I decided to go. There was no point in staying. It would mean leaving Michelle. But Michelle told me to go. She knew I wasn't meant to be kept in one place for long. And she knew that if I didn't go, I would be missing out on my only chance to leave. Since no one would adopt me.

I pretended that going to this Hogwarts school would be like being adopted. Only I come back for summer break, which isn't so bad. I was wondering what this school would be like, there wasn't any brocure or pamplet about the school. They just said that I was accepted.

oh my goodness

I didn't even see the letter attached! This must where they explain how this school works. But, like usual, i was wrong, it was the supply list.

_To be prepared for your year at Hogwarts, please buy these supplies:_

_One feather quill_

_Assorted Inks _

_Parchment_

_Beakers and Graduated Cylinders (about 5)_

_and the following Books_

_The Standard Book of Grammer year one _

_by Melissa J. Winkeins_

_Science Extreme_

_Joshua L. Farbet_

_Looking forward to see you in September!_

This list looked quite normal. The books wern't those which I was familiar too, but that was ok. The only thing that striked me was the quill and the parchment. Couldn't the school use bloody pens and paper? Well, I'd better consult to the mistress and find out where in the world I could purchase any of these things.

On my way down I was stopped by Pernilla. "Well, I heard what that letter was about."

Ok, that's great Pernilla , just get out of my way. "Oh, yeah, that."

"So are you going to go?" She inquisited.

"...yes, i decided I should try it, it could be a very good oppertunity." I replyed cooly.

She started laughing. It wasn't a pleasant laugh, it was more like a shrill, it shrieked, it cooed, it sent chills down my back. We were pretty much alone by the stairs, it was empty, and the laugh echoed around the orphanage. No it wasn't a pleasant experience, but Pernilla was not a pleasant girl.


	6. Supply and demand

Chapter 6:

Mistress said she had no bloody clue where to get the items. But she agreed to take me to the town to look for as many supplies as i could find, and afford. I decided to get a bag ready with my clothes. They didn't mention a uniform, so I decided that I would be able to wear what I wanted at school.

I started thinking. Thinking about the school and what whould happen. Thinking if I'd make friends, or if I was making a mistake by leaving my only one. I was thinking if the headmaster of the school would take one look at me and say: "Ooo _you're_ Aleezé Jemers, I was thinking of someone else, sorry, you'd have to go back to your orphanage." I started to panic. But then came back to reality.

I packed all the clothes that I owned, which wasn't a lot, but it was fine. The next morning mistress woke me up early to get my supplies. We found a quill, 4 bottles of ink, the books (it took 3 hours to find the 2 books) and the parchment. Mistress said that the clothes I owned were probably not appropriate attire for the boarding school. I failed to mention that there was no dress code, or at least one that i knew of. We went into a school uniform clothing store. Mistress asked the woman behind the counter if she knew anything about the school Hogwarts. The woman said she'd look it up. The lady said there was no school called Hogwarts, and that it probably just didn't have a dress code. Mistress bought me some new skirts and blouses just to be clean.

The letter mentioned a pet. I wasn't sure what the pet was for. But it was a good thing to be on supply list. I wanted a dog, but mistress said she'd rather me have something else. I remembered the owl outside and asked her for one. She made a face but in the end we bought a small one. I couldn't decide what to name him, so I left the naming for later. The parchment containing the letters had one other thing in it. It was a ticket to the Kings Cross Station, and I could've sworn that it wasn't in the parchment earlier, but I decided it was good that I found it anyways. It was labeled for Platform 9 ¾ . I am very concerned right now.


	7. Barriers are mysteries

Chapter 7:

Doesn't it always feel like there is a brick wall in front of you, which is always in the middle of you and where you want to go. Well, that's exactly what happened. I was at Kings Cross, standing in front of the barrier intersecting 9 and 10. And there was no 9 ¾ . There was just a brick wall.

I was afraid. There was nothing I could do now. Mistress left me about 10 minutes ago, and it said on the ticket, that the train would leave at exactly 11:00. It was now 10:50. I had to figure out what to do, fast. Really fast.

I saw someone with an owl. A student about my age. A Hogwarts student. Hopefully.

"Excuse me, EXCUSE ME!" I screamed, but it was nothing compared to the screaming I was doing in my head. I decided to run up to her, she could have been hard of hearing. How sad it would be if that was the case. Isn't it?

" 'scuse me, are you an arriving student to the Hogwarts school?" I tried to sound as intellectual as I could, this _is_ the school for gifted and talented people right?

"Yes, what would you like?" She seemed nice, but I don't trust people with first impressions. People are complicated, and very misleading. "Yes, umm…would you know where Platform 9 ¾ is? I am utterly confused with this whole thing and…" She began to laugh. I didn't like it when people laughed at me, but it happens very often. "You're a first year aren't you?, well I'm guessing you are also from muggle family, but anyways, you just run straight into the barrier between nine and ten, it'll take you right there."

I was just about to tell her off, when she said, "well, nice meeting you, I'll see you at school" and disappeared into the barrier between nine and ten. "Ok well… bye"

I still had to process what I had just seen through my mind. But I could still here her laughing at me, it was a nice laugh. But it rung in my head.


	8. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 8:

I rubbed my eyes. Checking to see if they weren't failing on me now. I must have done it a little to much, because a woman came up to me and asked me if I was okay. I quickly shooed her off (politely, of course), and decided to try it. I was going to run into a wall. I was starting to wonder, what kind of school is this Hogwarts, anyways?

It was way to late in the game to be wondering that now. I closed my eyes and started off slow, and began to pick up pace. My eyes opened to the sound of a train whistle. I was in a whole different place, this couldn't be Kings Cross. But it was, the sign did say Kings Cross Stations…but it was so oddly different, so … strange. The train was called the Hogwarts Express, it was scarlet and had a coat of arms on it, the same one that was the letter sent to me. When I was back at the orphanage.

I hurried into the train, there was a few minutes 'till 11:00, but with my lack of luck, I wasn't about to take any chances. I stepped in, it was really crowded, and I couldn't find a place to sit. This was just like back at the orphanage. No one wanted to be near me. I closed my eyes and pretended it was all a dream, but, the weird thing was, I didn't want it to be a dream, I wanted to wake up and find out it was really there. "'Scuse me, you can sit with me… if you'd like to…" I opened my eyes, everything was happening, it wasn't a dream. The person who spoke to me was a girl. She was about my age, and she had brown bushy hair and a large over bite. I decided not to say anything about it and be grateful someone was willing to sit next to me. Some one stupid I guessed, to be throwing away a good reputation, someone real stupid and nice…


	9. Owl naming

Chapter 9:

Hermione Granger. That was the girl's name. I was very wrong; I thought she would be stupid and clueless because she unwillingly let me sit next to her. Not thinking of what could happen. But no, she was quite an intellectual girl. She was reading a book, I tried to catch the title; _Hogwarts A History_.

A boy came running in crying. "Trevor….My Trevor, where is he????" The girl, Hermione, calmly got up. "What are you looking for Neville, your name is Neville right, Longbottom?" She left, talking to the boy, trying to find out who this Trevor was. I was alone, not a problem for me, I was always treated like this. Invisible.

Hermione came back in after about 20 minutes. I was about to ask her what happened. "That boy, Neville Longbottom, lost his pet toad Trevor, awfully sad. I wish I had a pet, an owl would be interesting, you know how they carry letters around, make a good pet I'd say, you have a pet?" She talked a lot. "Yea, I have an owl…" I started. "Oh really, what's it's breed? Name?" I told her it was really small, and that's all I knew about it, I felt quite stupid talking to her, especially when she asked for the owls name, for I completely forgot to name the poor beast.

"Oh, what fun, lets name him together, shall we?" I decided it would be good to name the bird with this girl, even though she was a stranger. She was a nice one. "You said it was miniscule, correct?" I said yes. "What's the colour of the feather… or anything specially unique about it? A pattern on it's chest or something…" I quickly scanned from memory, the owl was somewhere with the rest of the luggage, and I didn't remember much, but wait, there was something peculiar about it's…

"The bird's eyes, they were both different colours!" I remembered both were basically the same, one was a brownish colour, the other, more red-brown. I explained this to her. "well..." She started. "The brown/red reminds me of fire, you?" I told her yes. "Then, well, fire is a stupid name, but something in associates to fire….Embers!" Embers, I liked that, sound more feminine though. And the shopkeeper said this was a male. "No, it wouldn't work, it's a grand name, but the owl's a male." She thought on this for a moment. "Blaise!" she screamed, it was quite loud, but the name sounded fair, and I took it. Blaise. The train stopped. "Are we there?" I looked out, all I saw was a gate, Do Not Enter it said. Everyone else was in awe. "Whoa look at the size of it!" and "I've never been in a castle before" or "It's the most beautiful, I can't wait to see if it's more spectacular on the inside." All of this confused me. A lot. Either I've gone mad, or the rest of the train has. I would feel better knowing _I_ was the one going mad, and I didn't go on board a train filled with loonys.


	10. The Boy who lived

Chapter 10:

"Firs' Years, let them firs' years out!" I suspected I was a first year so I gathered quickly to the line. Everyone was crowding around someone. I couldn't tell who it was, but it was a boy. I couldn't see him, but he must have been something, because not only did girls surround him, there were other boys as well.

"It's Harry Potter" A girl told me. I was going to ask what that was suppose to mean, but I didn't want to sound stupider then I felt. He must have been famous. An actor or something like that. The boy, Harry Potter, stepped out of the circle he was in. He didn't look like an actor; he had messy black hair, broken glasses and pretty green eyes. They were radiant eyes, but still, he looked like no actor. Not one I've seen anyways.

"Hey, Aleezé! Aleezé!" I turned around, it was Hermione. "Hey Hermione, what's up?" I tried acting casually, I think I've made a friend, but I couldn't be too sure. "Hey, do you know who that boy is….do you know??" I told her I didn't, and if she would be so kind, explain to me who. "Well… I'm a muggle born, you must be one too, that's why you don't know, but anyways this is what I've read in my _Famous Wizard and Witches_ book.

She quickly took out a maroon coloured book from her knapsack.

**Harry Potter** (See Voldermort)

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Ten years ago, the powerful Lord Voldemort still reined his chaos onto us. He had already taken many powerful witches and wizards to his evil side. Those who refused had been killed. _

_Voldemort had killed many powerful wizards in his time, the Mckinnons, Bones, etc. But his powers did NOT defeat the boy, Harry Potter, who was at the age of one. There is not much information on how this happened. The only thing known to us is that his wand "backfired" on him and did not kill the boy. Harry Potter was left orphaned and is now in the care of his muggle relatives, the Dursleys._

"Isn't that amazing!?" Hermione looked as if she had read this passage about fifty times, and was in shock of it every time. I tried to feel the same, but I didn't understand most of it. Wizards? Witches? What was that all about? And who is Voldemort, and what's so special about this bloke? Before I could say anything, the gates to the creaky gate opened to the old factory which was suppose to be the school. A woman opened it, she was around her middle ages, her hair was dusty brown and slightly graying. Slightly.

I peaked into the factory, trying to catch the horrors I would soon find.Expecting to find dirty junk, and horrible conditions for children's learning experience. But that's not what I saw, not what I saw. At all.


	11. So it IS a castle after all

Chapter 11:

A/N: Hey everyone, I know I haven't been updated for a bit, but I'm there, thanks for all your reviews, this is my first fanfic so it really makes me feel great.

Glorious! It was glorious. I couldn't find another word to describe it. We entered to an arch, made of marble. How could this all be coming from a rotting factory? It was very old fashioned looking. And not like a school, more like a castle. There were kids calling the outside a caste (I'm not sure how) but the inside awed everyone. It awed everyone. I quickly ran to the back of the line. "What are you doing?" someone called. "Er…just…." But my legs went faster then my words. I had to see this, I went back outside, and before the doors closed I had to see something. And where the factory once was, now stood a marvelous castle.

"Everybody inside!" the woman called. I stayed at the end of the line. I detested when people pushed and shoved to get to "their original spot" in line if they had moved, so I guessed that others would equally hate it.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily" I looked around, finding expressions on other students faces. Some where utterly confused, such as mine, what in the world is a bloody sorting ceremony? Some were excited with huge grins on their faces; I caught a smirk on a blonde blokes face. And some were filled with anxiety, biting their finger nails, pulling their hair out. But everyone was making equal hustle and bustle about the ceremony. I spotted Hermione next to me; I gave her a look of confusion. But she looked at the ground, she was reciting something, it was kind of like what everyone at the orphanage was doing right before the science exam, remembering what we've studied, or should've studied. And then it hit me.

"Is the Sorting Ceremony some sort of exam?" I whispered to Hermione. "I…well… I don't exactly know what it is…but … I'm inferring …" But before she could say anything more, the woman continued. "I am professor McGonagall. I will call out your name, and you shall then proceed." McGonagall pulled out a three legged stool and an old hat, it looked dead, it probably would be dead if it was alive…

"Bones, Susan" she called. The frightened girl got up and sat on the stool. The hat began to sing. "Oh my God…" I began. Now I was more frightened, it sat upon the girls head, sulking for a moment and then let out a roar.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled. "what the…" I yelled. After many of the frightened/anxious/excited students went, Professor McGonagall finally called "Jemmers, Aleezé" I slowly went up to the stool. She placed the hat on my head. "hmm…." The hat spoke to my mind. "this is interesting, I can't find a place for you… I see a bit of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in you…this is a very unusual case…but the more I search your mind, the more I see…

GRYFFINDOR" he yelled. I didn't know if I should be relieved or frightened that I was placed in this group. I wasn't sure what it meant. But I went to the Gryffindor table, next to Hermione, I was relieved though, that I was on the same group/house as Hermione, I would be lost without her, since she is the closest thing to a friend for me, even closer then Michelle I would think…


	12. Jokes should be funny, right?

Chapter 12:

A/N: ooo sorry guys I was stupid and didn't look at the Sorting Hat chapter in the first book, I now remember that Susan Bones was NOT the first person, it was that Abbot girl, and that Susan didn't even go to Gryffindor, she went in Hufflepuff hits my head repeatedly saying: 'stupid Charmaine!' Sorry I guess it just has to be this way in my fic.

Quite an elderly man got up. He looked as though he was over one hundred, but when he talked you would think he was at the least thirty. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, now I don't want to make this long so…" He didn't take **_too_** long, there was some queer singing and weird words but I just was looking at the empty gold platters in the middle of the table. "Is he mad?" I heard that Harry Potter say to a red headed boy, who looked about fifteen. The place was swarming with these red heads, there were twins, the fifteen year old with glasses, and a first year boy who hung around Harry.

"And welcome back, to the familiar faces, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" that was rich; I knew this was a place for incredibly smart students (which is why I didn't know how I got accepted) but to call it a school of witchcraft? I bursted out laughing, knowing that this was a joke, Dumbledore laughed along with me. "I'm so pleased that I have been found amusing for some of you! I would have never thought myself to be a funny man, but people do think it to be a gift of mine…" people started looking at me, it was this strange, annoyed look that I got a lot from my teachers at the orphanage when I would interrupt them, or ask a rhetorical question. I realized that this was no joke, I stopped laughing immediately. "Good idea Ms. Jemmers, we should carry on, I do have a little bit more to say before we can start with the feast…"

"Wait…" I yelled. I got that look from people again, but I brushed it off this time, "you…you…weren't joking??" I asked.

"Ahh Ms. Jemmers, I see you have caught me, haven't you? Now I shall explain to everyone right now that Ms. Aleezé Jemmers here is a very special person… she is a muggle."

I heard that word before, it's what Hermione said she and I were, well… she said more of we both being Muggle Born. Whatever the word was, it was irritating me. There were gasps and squeals, there were mutters and confused faces. There was a lot. I didn't need this, what I needed was something missing. An explanation. I was about to ask, but all I could say was "er….?" Dumbledore got up,

"Ms. Jemmers, I shall speak with you once the feast is over, I _do_ have much explaining to do…but we **must **carry on and finish with our feast, then everything will be clear. Is that fine?" "Y-y..yes…"

But it wasn't fine, because as I looked around, I could see I wasn't wanted here…not wanted here one bit.


	13. Fainting

Chapter 13:

"Now I have only a few words to say: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" There were a few laughs, but I decided to stay quiet, just incase… Food magically appeared on the golden platters, at first I was shocked, but I remembered what this school was. I looked on the ground eating whatever I could, avoiding any eye contact.

I gathered up the courage to look at Hermione, "er…Hermione, what's a muggle?"

Hermione was very interested in her food for a moment, but then looked up at me and said: "a muggle is someone with no extrao—I mean, magical form of power… common folk I guess I could say…Maybe you're a witch and you never knew…but then why would Professor Dumbledore call you a muggle? …unless you were….no…" Hermione continued to mutter to herself about what the possibility of me having extraordinary powers, the possibility of me being something special, something I dreamed of being. The dream that would never come true.

I grabbed a piece of turkey leg on the platter, a silvery shimmer caught my eye, it was next to Harry and the red head boy, I caught his name while listening to their conversation, Percy. I was curious what the silver thing was, so I listened some more.

"Good Afternoon gentlemen, I am Sir. Nicholas …" the conversation went something like that. "I know who you are! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" that boy Ron said. He was the other red head, the youngest as I saw it. It was a ghost, from all I could tell. My head felt funny, I didn't know what happened, but I started to get up. I needed to be somewhere alone. I passed the table with Green and Silver banners, there was a blonde kid there, he smirked and said; "my father told me that Dumbledore was a blothering idiot, sending a muggle to our school…wait until he hears about this, and, she's not a witch, pureblood, _mud_blood, what do we call her anyways…?"

I tried to keep my head straight, there were people noticing me, staring at me. I could tell they were scared of me, they were whispering to the nearest person. And my head kept spinning. My vision blurred a little, and then everything blacked out…


	14. Dreaming

Chapter 14:

A/N: I hope you like the story so far… I realized that I spelled her last name two different ways, Jemers, and Jemmers, sorry about that too…. I'm keeping it Jemmers because it's more frequently used…so…there… (Queen-of-azarath: I even added your story to my favorites) I got her all described here too…I forgot about that earlier, so I meshed it up in here.

I have fainted before. Once during summer, I can't take heat for too long, and I just blacked out, much like this one. Except this time, my head felt woozy and I didn't wake up for a long time, and I even dreamt a bit this time…which was something different.

The dream was as strange as it could possibly be, in the dream, I was holding a mirror, but when I looked into it, I didn't see my face, I saw Michelle's. Michelle was looking quizzically at me through the glass, the mirror scared me, so I dropped it, and pieces of glass cut me but when I looked down at the cuts, the blood, it wasn't blood, it was water… the water dripped from my arms, legs, and eyes, creating some sort of water fountain, or that's just what it looked like. When the last drop of water fell from my body and onto the floor it created a face… this time, it was mine.

I finally woke up, I was on a bed and surrounded by faces, one of them was Hermione; there was water on my face. "You fainted" some idiot said. "Er…yea…" I said. I ran up to go to the bathroom, I had to check something. I looked in the mirror; it was the same one I held up in my dream, just bigger. My face, it was mine, not Michelle's, for the first time in my life, I was happy I wasn't Michelle. And I didn't know why. Michelle is beautiful; she has silk white skin, beautiful, shiny, straight, black hair, and the lightest, prettiest blue eyes. That's what made her the most beautiful girl, her dark hair, but light eyes, it was mesmerizing to look at them, calming at the same time though.

My face, on the other hand, was same, white skin, but not silky and smooth, there were some tan spots from the summer sun rays, pink ears and cheeks and then white wherever else. My hair was muddy brown; it was almost red at the same time. Some people called it "strawberry brown" instead of blonde. It was usually messy and wavy, it wasn't thin but not thinks and bushy like Hermione's, and only for special occasions I would straighten it. My eyes were hazel/green. It was light brown with green specks in it. My eyes were the only thing I liked about my appearance.

"Are you ok Aleezé?" Hermione saw me looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't want her to think I was conceited and spent time looking at myself in the mirror so I pretended I was looking for something. "Yea, I'm fine. I just, felt dizzy so…hey, where am I anyways?" I was quickly looking around, the place was very white, there were beds around, each about 2 feet apart, and it gave an odd feeling of a hospital.

"The hospital wing my dear, now run along to your dormitory Hermione, I need to speak with Aleezé here, she must be waiting for an explanation now, I would be if I was in your situation." It was Dumbledore talking, I wasn't sure how he got here so quickly, but I kept my ears opened. I needed to hear this.


	15. Spilling messes

Chapter 15:

A/N: wow, I'm soo sorry I havn't updated for so long, I had to refresh and think of how to write this the best way, much thanks for the reviews!

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment. He waited for a bit and then looked at me with sorrow. I quickly sat on an unoccupied bed, it was cold, but not as cold as I felt in general. He's afraid of me too, I thought. It must be very bad for him to be hesitant.

"I don't know how to say this Ms. Jemmers, but it was all from my own selfishness and knowledge. I thought , you see, I could teach an old dog new tricks, and though it may seem that way, you weren't the old dog, it was me. You see, I have been so fascinated in the muggle ways, of course, I usually ask Arthur Weasley about these kind of things, but to carry on; I wondered what it would be like to bring a muggle student into the world of witchcraft, that is why you are here…"

This pained me for a moment. I wasn't special, I was a muggle, like Hermione had said, I lacked something special. I have always been like that. And now, I will always be like that.

"So… I'm not here because I am gifted like the rest of the kids….or whatever… I'm just an experiment?" I looked down, I did not feel like showing my face to Dumbledore, or anyone, at the moment.

"Oh, no, no, forgive me, no child. You see, I didn't just pick anyone off the street. That would be most unsanitary. There was something about you … it was magic and muggle like at the same time. I'm not sure how to explain this, but somehow, you belong in both worlds…I would further understand if you do not want to participate any longer in my greed, and I will privately send you back to your previous home, and the students here and everyone there will forget this…"

My mind was jumbled up with questions and thoughts. But, before I could further state anything, Dumbledore disappeared into thin air, but, I didn't think I would have liked to be forgotten here, i didn't want that to happen all over again. I was going to stay...

What mess have I spilled onto my life now?


	16. Classes start at 8:25thanks Hermione!

Chapter 16:

Sleep didn't happen. I was worried, very worried. My head hurt…it only hurts when I'm in pressure. It usually happened at the orphanage when Pernilla made me do things I didn't want to; like steal cigarettes from the mistress's room. I didn't even know why Pernilla wanted to smoke those things, they were wicked awful, she once forced one in my mouth. I inhaled the dreaded smoke, blackening my lungs. I didn't understand why she wanted them at all… she was 14, but that's still not old. Most people are addicted to cigarettes after their first time trying one. I never wanted to see one again.

I didn't know if I had made the right decision, staying here. I knew I wasn't wanted; muggles must be a horrible title. I didn't understand it when Dumbledore told me I _did_ belong here, and I didn't. I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere, maybe that's what he meant. And I was going to find a way to belong, I was deciding how I could do this when I Hermione screamed.

"What's wrong, Hermione!" I yelled, I was barely awake, I looked at the clock:

3:25 AM. God, I thought to myself, I hope she's alright. "It's nothing, it's just that I'm so excited! We get ready for our first class in exactly 5 hours! Isn't that great everyone!" All the girls in the dormitory groaned, it wasn't exactly what we wanted to hear, especially me.

Hermione was right, at exactly 8:25 we all got up, got ready and went down for breakfast. Me and Hermione looked at our schedules, our first class would be Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Next, was double potions with the Slytherins with Professor Snape. It didn't take a genius (or someone who actually _had_ magic) to figure out that potions wasn't going to be delightful. There was groaning and moaning. Complaining of all sorts. I was still worried though; all my books were completely the opposite things one needed to study magic… I didn't even have a wand, oh I wish Dumbledore just sent me the correct list of supplies instead of a way to trick my mind in thinking this school was normal.

Transfigurations class was taught in a almost normal looking classroom, with desks, chairs, a chalk board and bookshelves. "Welcome, first years, to your first day at Transfigurations, this year you will be learning how to transform simple things into something so unlike it's previous being. Such as turning a pin cushion into a mouse. Later on in your time at Hogwarts you will be taught to transform more difficult, complex things, such as this…" With a touch of her wand, McGonagall turned her desk into a pig, and then back into a desk, it was my first time seeing magic done in front of me, it was amazing. "…yes, but first, Ms.Jemmers…"

I wanted to sink into my chair and disappear, I was already the most talked about in this enormous school, I didn't want anymore lectures, or asking if I was okay, or anything. The girls at the dormitory were exceptionally annoying, they kept asking me to turn around when they tried the slightest bit of magic, they said they didn't want to get in trouble with the Ministry of Magic by showing magic in front of a muggle. I slowly walked up to McGonagall, looking at my feet, avoiding eye contact with anyone, but blinding my self of the pain didn't help me with my ears, there were snickers and whispering lingering around the room, like an unwanted fly buzzing in your ear. "Yes, Ms.Jemmers, please show me your books" I wanted to cry, I gave them to her, with a touch of her wand she turned my grammar, science and math books into Transfiguration, Charms, Potions etc books. "And Dumbledore has told me to give you this" she said, handing me a wand. "Excuse me Professor, wouldn't it be against the wizarding policy to give muggle a wand…why is this muggle here any ways? She is not allowed to see _our_ world." It was Lavender, a girl in my dormitory, she was the most painful towards me. She stressed on the word "our" making me feel more and more an outcast, a sense of not belonging anywhere again went to the pit of my stomach.

"Mind your own business Ms. Brown, this situation is between Ms. Jemmers and Professor Dumbledore, if you feel the need to talk about it more, you can see me after class… in detention."

I wanted to kiss McGonagall right there on the spot…but I couldn't do that…that would be weird.

And I already was the talk of the school…I shouldn't soil my reputation at the school anymore…should I?

A/N: Of course that last bit there was a joke…just incase some people had no sense of humor, anyways, Oh my gosh, I have not updated this story in a bajillion years, I am so sorry… I have everything in my head…I just have to find time to write it all out..Review! It really keeps the motivation… also, i made this chapter longer, Kay, ok? happy??? sheesh, your gonna be the death of me!

!Charmaine!


	17. Squibbeling!

Chapter 17:

A/N: Wow, i haven't updated in such a long time (i only remember that b/c stinky kay hasn't gotton off my back about it) ok, so here it is chapter 17. and to make up for such a long update period, i'm writing chapter 18 and adding it today! yay!

"Aleezé, I think I know what Dumbledore meant!" Hermione bustled. It was dinner time, the first day was almost to its end. I was shocked to find out that it wasn't a dreadful experience, it was much better then regular school. Aside from the part of all the gossip spreading around about me.

"Really! What do you think it is?" My head was ringing with excitement, I was starting to feel as though I would never know who I was anymore, so I listened to Hermione. "Well, I did a bit of research," she said pulling out a never-ending list of notes and a gargantuan pile of books. Thick books. "A bit…" I started. "Yes, well… I was reading up about people who born in magic families but don't posses much magic of their own, I think you are a Squib!" she said this excitedly, she had a feeling of accomplishment, a Squib could've been the answer, but something didn't feel right.

"No Ms. Granger, I am afraid you are wrong." Both of us quickly turned around, it was Dumbledore. "Though, if I do say so myself, I am quite impressed with your skills in research, I find it quite logical that you may think Ms. Jemmers is a Squib, but I am proud to say she is much more."

There was a twinkle in his eye and for a second he looked straight at me and nodded. He seemed pleased with leaving it hanging like that. Or maybe it was just me, it seemed as though everyone had begun hating me. I couldn't think straight.

"Ugh, I was so sure of my Squib theory!" Hermione was probably getting more stressed out then I was about this thing. And I was really stressed out myself. _Maybe I just need to eat, I haven't eaten since breakfast and my mind hasn't been working properly._ I thought to myself. I picked up a roll from the tray, I bit into it and felt warmer outside. But inside was as cold as ice.

The ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, came to visit again, but this time he hadn't arrived from the chicken, he arrived from my plate. "Why, good day to you, young Gryffindors!" he yelled. He came up close to my ear. "oh, and Ms. Jemmers, I'm very sorry that I had scared you at last nights feast…I …didn't know, your…conditions at the moment." He was very quiet, almost ashamed. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted so silly." I said. Mistress always use to tell me that it was polite to admit you where acting silly, even if you weren't. But, I told to myself, I didn't need to use Mistress anymore…I was as far away from Mistress then ever.


	18. Halloween

Chapter 18:

A/N: Yay! now i've got as many chapters as reviews (hehe) ...sorry, i was suppose to put this up yesterday...it seemed 2 have...slipped my mind... keep reviewing.... liam aiken!

Halloween is usually a pretty crazy holiday. But it was even crazier at Hogwarts. We came downstairs at dinner, the classes were more 'halloween' based, with a Fright Potion, transforming pencils to skeletons, the History of the ghost, and everything. Dinner was breath-taking, there were Halloween decorations you couldn't even imagine of levitating off the ground over the tables. The ghosts were out and about everywhere. And so where the trolls.

Hermione had been having a rough week. That Weasley boy (the youngest one) wasn't being to nice to Hermione. I guess she kinda deserved it, she was being a smartypants. I felt filthy thinking that. She was my only friend. She wouldn't ever abandon me I wasn't acting strange, or so I thought. I pretty much thought wrong.

We entered the Great Hall at about 6:00 PM. As I said before, it was fantastic. There were many tasty sweets assorted on the tables, some familiar to me, some so very foreign. At about 6:45, everyone's buttons were popping off of their trousers, we were stuffed, the feast was magnificent. And then came Professor Quirell.

Professor Quirell, so far, has come off as very strange. He's really quiet and shudders at everything and wears a turban on top of his noggin. I don't think there is anything strange about a turban, it's just that, no one knew Quirell's background, we don't know anything about him. Or why he wears the turban. That's the strange part.

"Troll! In the dungeon, TROLL!" and then he fainted. There was screaming, horror struck faces, even the bravest weakened. I had no idea what to do. I didn't know what a troll was…or a real troll, out of the fairy tales. But I decided to do what the mainstream did and screamed.

We were suppose to line up quietly after our prefects and quickly go to our dormitories. "Everyone be quiet, Gryffindors, be quiet, now let's make sure everyone is among us…no one is missing?" Percy (the oldest red-head Weasley) was the Gryffindor prefect, at first we seemed to have everyone in the room, but there was an awkward emptiness, there was something wrong. "Hermione! She's not here, I remember she was in the bathroom… oh no…"

I was about to go get her… but those two boys, Ron and Harry decided to go.

(Ron probably felt guilty). It took a few hours before they all came back. And since Halloween, I've been seeing less and less of Hermione Granger. I guess I should've been the one to go save her.


	19. Writing Letters

Chapter 19:

A/N: Hello everyone, see, I'm making up for the long update period…here is…dun dun dun…. CHAPTER 19!!! HOOZAH! (sorry…) anyways … hopefully people are actually reading this and yea… oh before I forget… Go to dark-kangaroo and read her story Harry Potter and the Revival of the Lost…please? It's really good. (plus, she hasn't shut up about it…so review for goodness sakes)! It's actually really good…so yea….

HAPPY CHRISTMAS….sorry…. I just had sugar…

Being alone is easy; it's just harder when everyone else knows you are. I have no one anymore, but maybe that was for the better.

Dumbledore has been doing a wonderful job in keeping me clueless. Hermione's been figuring out a different "mystery" lately, something about a stone. It probably is more important then me, but a lot of things are. Sleep wasn't happening again. I was having the same dream, the one I had when I fainted… the one about the mirror and Michelle.

I decided that Dumbledore wouldn't help me too much; he probably just wants me to figure it out on my own. I don't know if I can do much on my own right now. So I'm putting Blaise to work. I have stayed in Hogwarts long enough to understand that they don't have an average postal service. Anyways it shouldn't be too hard, I've seen loads of people sending letters before.

I decided to contact the orphanage, I didn't know if they would even get the letter, I was just starting to long the feeling of home, even if it's from a place for children without one. It was the closest thing I had.

_Dear Mistress, _I started.

_I just wanted to see how everyone was doing in London. _I decided not to say Orphanage; I didn't want to sound stuck-up. _Hogwarts is a wonderful school, their curriculum is quite interesting. How is everyone? How's Michelle, is she okay? Ok, well the other thing that I actually wanted to talk to you about is, if the old library still had that book about dreams in the school house? If they do, do you think you could send it over? I'll tell you everything later. _

_From,_

_Aleezé Jemmers. _

_P.S. Send the book back with Blaise (the owl), he'll probably know how to come back._

I read and re-read it about fifty times before I even thought it to be perfect; I hope I might be on track with this book thing I'm going on. And I hope I can figure this out before I go loony.


	20. Recieving letters

Chapter 20:

A/N: Oh look who returned! tun tun tun tun...CHARMAINE! finally, right? hahaha, REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!

The letter from mistress came finally, and, it came with the book. The book of dreams I asked Mistress for was called, _Illusions_. No one was ever allowed to read it, strict orders from Mistress, everyone wondered why the orphanage had this book, seeing they hardly care about the dreams and problems the kids had. I opened up to the cover page. I'm probably the only kid to ever have looked at this book.

_My dear Gloria, I know you're heartbroken _

_With my decision, because I am too…but I read this_

_Book after the dream I had been having, and I wanted _

_You to know why I made the decision I made, so we can_

_Finally live in peace, my love._

_Love,_

_Charles_

This was confusing; I tried to interpret this letter s best as I could. The letter seemed as if it could've been harder to translate then my dream, but then, it dawned on me. Mistress.

Poor, poor, Mistress. No wonder she was so bitter sometimes. Mistress was Gloria, and her love was Charles, he must've broken her heart because of some dream interpretation. This was sad, but it got too distracting, I had my own mess to clean.

"Oh!" I forgot to read the letter; I picked up the white envelope and took out a lengthy letter, it read:

_Dear Aleezé,_

_It was wonderful hearing from you, you made such an interesting request, this book is usually off limits, but, from what you wrote, you sounded as though you needed it more then I ever did, anyways, the owl, Blaise you say his name is, was an interesting way to bring mail, but it was good because I didn't have to pay the postal tax(haha). Anyways, talking about Michelle, she is getting adopted; we finally found a nice home for her, she threw a big fuss, but we needed her to find a wonderful family, she was getting to picky. She will be leaving in a month, the home is close to your new school's address, you might even see her more, and wouldn't that be wonderful? Anyways, I said a mouthful,_

_Mistress Gloria. _

_  
_I couldn't believe it, Michelle was getting adopted, more like forced to get adopted, I hope her new family is kind. Doesn't it always feel like so much happens when you're not there?


	21. Dream interpreting

Chapter 21:

A/N: okay, i'm back...i've been trying to keep up w/ the story...oh yea and mY goodness...review...if i didn't like writing this story i would've already delelted it from fanfic b/c i dont get much reviews anymore :(

Sneaking is easy, it's getting caught, that's the hard part. I've always considered myself a master at sneaking around since I was about 6 years old. At the orphanage, there was a nine o' clock curfew, but, by the time I was six, Michelle and I had mastered every nook and cranny of the house. We memorized the squeaky floor boards, when Mistress came to check on the rooms (and etc.), but, I wasn't at the orphanage, I was at Hogwarts, and I had to keep reminding myself that, everyday.

Let me start with last night. Last night I had spent over four hours trying to interpret the dream, this is what I got:

**Mirror:**. _To dream that you are being watched through a two-way mirror, suggests that you feel you are being scrutinized and criticized. Alternatively, you may be blocking or unwilling to acknowledge your unconscious emotions. _

_To break a mirror in your dream, suggests that you are breaking an old image of yourself. You may be putting an end to an old habit. Breaking a mirror is also an old symbol for seven years of bad luck. _

What I interpreted through this is that I am closer to Michelle then I thought, which would make sense, because Mistress said that Michelle's new home is close to Hogwarts, and for the breaking part, since I didn't see me in the mirror, I couldn't be breaking an old image of myself…but of Michelle, she changed, or, I have bad luck for seven years, but I was putting my money on Michelle changing. But that wasn't all in my dreams; there was the bleeding of water, kind of a fountain from my body. This is the closest I could find/interpret:

**Flood:** _To see a raging flood with its muddy debris represents emotional issues and tension. Your repressed emotions are overwhelming you. Consider where the flood for indications of where in your waking life may a situation be the source of stress and tension._

**Fountain:** _To see a fountain in your dream represents great joy renewed pleasure and/or increased sensitivity. You may be entering into a new relationship_.

I was pretty sure I wasn't entering a new relationship; I interpreted that I may come into a situation where I may be emotionally overwhelmed, but experience a good amount of joy. Now for the water forming my face. That was the creepiest part, or at least, it frightened me the most.

**Face: **_To see your own face in your dream denotes the persona you choose to show to the world as oppose to the real you. It may refer to confrontations and your willingness to deal with problems and issues in your life. _

That one didn't need any immense interpretations. It was pretty much my life story. I still had to put it all together, but I couldn't think of anything. So I decided to do the unthinkable.


	22. Eavesdropping

A/N: Yes, I changed my penname, I like this one better, the other was a mouthful to say, I think, anyways…sorry for the confusion for anyone…. Keep reading! (sorry about the gap in the updating, I have 2 think about 2 stories now, yea I know, big whoop… anyways, I mentioned this on my other story , I'm hosting a contest thingy…I need a muse, and if anyone has any ideas …. Send them into me; I've gotten some…ehem. And uhh…I don't know what the prize would be…since I can't really give anything out …I'll get back to u guys on that….

Chapter 22:

Sneaking in Hogwarts was such a bad idea, that I decided to do it anyways. I remembered where Dumbledore's office was, she had been to it once because I had spilled the burning potion on the floor once. Professor Snape thought I did it on purpose too… so I came here. The password I know as well…

"Lemon drop" I said. The doors opened to a magnificent round room, which was all too familiar to me. But, I heard voices in a small dorm inside Dumbledore's room. "Of course" I whispered. "This is not only Dumbledore's office, this is his home." Curiosity was something that I was born with. I walked just outside the door. It was Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape talking.

"What are we going to tell the muggle?" It was a slithery voice, Snape.

"Now, Now Severus, calm down… we just have to tell her the truth."

"Oh Albus, don't be so sure that she'll take it well, look at her, she's a muggle in a wizarding world, she's out of place…she's …"

"She's doing wonderfully, I may add Severus, I will not have you talking about one of my students like that… and, I'm sure of it she can't be muggle… or whatever, she's doing quite well in class…if you haven't noticed, she and Ms. Granger were the only passing students of my transfiguring the rat to a pincushion test…"

"Well, she's been failing in potions, but, it could just be a Gryffindor thing…"

"Ooo, Severus, let me add that your Slytherins have been failing Transfiguration, and I heard from Poppy that they have been up to…"

"THAT IS ENOUGH" it was Dumbledore again, he had been sitting patiently throughout the argument, but he had finally spoke.

"Now, we have to discuss the matter on our platters… ha-ha, I do believe I just rhymed…" Dumbledore giggled. "Hmm… talk about getting distracted…" Snape's cold voice slithered around. "Oh, right.ehem we must discuss matters with Ms. Jemmers."

"What matters?" I whispered. Or, at least I thought I whispered.

"Oh-ho, looks like we have a little spy here." I looked up from my hiding place, Snape was looking straight at me, with a sour smile on his face.

"Umm…uhh…I can explain, you see…" _Stupid Aleezé, say something, just not the truth…say you slept walk or something, yea, you were sleep walking and you woke up here. _"Iwassleepwalkingand..and…" Dumbledore walked over. "Ms. Jemmers, don't worry about it, go back to your dormitory, these matters we'll discuss with you later." I liked how Dumbledore wasn't angry, well…he probably wasn't happy, but I liked that he didn't shout. Shouting has been something like an empty friend with me; it follows me, along with curiosity and bad luck. "Now, you know your way back to your dormitory, I presume?" With that, he smiled and closed the door, and they were back to their conversation. I held my ear by the door for just one more sentence. It was about me, heavens know more about me then I do.

"What about her sister?" I heard McGonagall say.

"Sister?" I yelled…oh God…I'm in trouble now…and more messes…ugh…

"Ms. Jemmers, please go to your dormitory" Dumbledore said softly through the door.

A/n: Soo SOO SOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated, I know, I know, bad Charmaine. Anyways, I just wanted to say…that I'm very happy… you see, I wrote the dream thing, with a whole different thing going on in my head, thinking that I'd just make up the meanings of what the dream meant, but, I decided to check out in an interpreting book, just because I was curious of what the items in Aleezé's dream really meant, and WOW I'M SO LUCKY, everything fit with the story perfectly! I just used exactly what I read… this is soo awesome…ok, I'll shut up about the miracle that bestowed me, oh… remember… MUSES! They help…I think? Oh, hope you like it, doesn't make sense? Don't worry it will…heheheh evil me


	23. Truth be told, FINALLY!

A/N: I'm here…u guys …ur letting me DOWN! I don't get that many reviews any more, sniff sniff…OH WELL! I shall continue! Oh yes, I forgot to mention this on Distinction, but Happy Belated Birthday Ron! (His birthday was on Feb. 28)…ok, maybe I'm a little over obsessive, but whatever…

Chapter 23:

When I was little I dreamed of having a family. A nice full family, with a mum, dad, and a sibling, but a family, I did not get.

Dumbledore excused me from classes; he said he was going to tell the whole story now. He wasn't going to leave me hanging anymore. I didn't know if I should have been happy or scared…but I was mostly scared. I quickly got ready, and went down to Dumbledore's office…house, thing.

"Lemon Drop" I muttered the password and the doors once again opened to a glorious dome shaped room. "Ms. Jemmers, how wonderful of you to come once again, now I know you'll be wanting to hear the full truth now, of course." I nodded softly. He sighed. "Sit down Ms. Jemmers, you will need to anyways." I obeyed.

"Many things happened eleven years ago, the Dark Lords powers were abolished, Harry Potter was born, and you were born too." I was slightly confused where he was going, but I kept quiet. "Anyways, your parents, Ryan and Nora Jemmers had secrets of their own. Ryan was a wizard, and Nora was a muggle. Ryan and Nora met sometime on their journey to Brazil. Ryan was trying out for a job at the Gringotts there, the only wizarding bank, and your mother was in the Peace Corps. Anyways they met, and soon got married." I knew this part (except for my father being a wizard…) "But, there are many half wizards and half muggles here, but their just called wizards/witches…not muggles…why…" Dumbledore waved his hand to cut me off. "I'm not at that part yet. Anyways, eleven years ago, your mother was pregnant. She was expecting one boy, but what she got were twins, twin girls." My head spun for a brief second. "But, that means…" I started. "Ms. Jemmers, do you want me to continue or not?" I shut my mouth. "Anyways, the day you and your twin sister was born Ryan decided to tell your mother about his magic. He did, and she screamed. She was angry that he didn't tell her before, and threatened to leave him, she didn't want her children to possess magical powers, so she told him to get rid of them." It was a good thing I was sitting down, because all I wanted to do was lie down that moment. "Your father put a spell on your sister, and it worked perfectly, she became muggle, but when he went to you, he couldn't do it. The spell wouldn't work on you properly, so you were still a witch and a muggle. But your father didn't know that."

"B-b-bu…" I tried not to sound stupid, honest, but that's just the way I am. "Hush, child! I am not completely through. Anyways, when you and your sister were about three years old, I came to Ryan and told him that you still had some magic in you, he was frightened what his wife would do if she found out, so he decided to put you two up for adoption." Silence filled the room; I wasn't sure what to say. "Don't think that your father didn't love you, you and your sister, but he was young and afraid…" I looked down at my shoes, but finally I asked him the question that was itching inside of me the whole time. "You…you said my sis…ter was a-a-at the orphanage with me, bu-but I didn't see anyone who even looked related t-to me…" I was stammering, bad. But I was still understandable, and Dumbledore got my question. Silence entered the room again. "Her name is Michelle…she does not look like you…but I believe you know her? She is the spitting image of your mother, and you of your father." This I could not believe, and then, it hit me, the dream, it said that I and Michelle were closer then I thought, I thought it meant location wise, but… but…now I know… I stood up and ran, thoughts were racing through my mind, I couldn't think straight. "Ms. Jemmers! Ms. Jemmers, please…" but I didn't turn back. I didn't even look back, I just kept moving forward.

A/N: O HO! Now the truth is out, I hope you guys liked it! i tried to make it pretty long, considering the gab b/w updates...anyways... i hope you liked it


	24. Mirror Desires

A/N: Wow, Chapter 24? This is crazy! (just to let you know, this story isn't very preplanned, most of the things come too me after a situation/or a strange dream that I had) BUT! I will TRY not to make it a MONSTER in length… OK? But I CAN NOT guarantee that : P

HarmonyHanyou: Oo sorry about the paragraph spacing, I get that a lot, but when I type on Word, it looks spaced…so , I'll try and fix that… oo and thanks for the review!

Chapter 24:

"STUPID CASTLE!" I murmured "Why is it so BIG!" I was lost…completely lost, hopelessly lost. And it was getting dark outside, how long have I been running? But that's the only thing that could do…I ran into a dark, unused room…it was empty…or, at least…almost empty.

It was that boy, Harry Potter, he was standing in front of a mirror, a big mirror, I snorted. _Guys are so conceited_ I thought. But I was wrong, the mirror, he wasn't looking at his reflection…it was…

"Who's there? Dumbledore? I'm sorry…I just…" He was panicking, he thought I was Dumbledore, _O God, why am I such an idiot, did I have to snort? THAT LOUD? _"Umm..no… it's…it's me… Aleezé? I don't know if you really know me…but…er…I'm sorry…" I gave up trying to hide, I had to just say something, he had already heard me idiotically snort. "Oh…" his voice sounded distant and sad. "Yea, I know you, you use to hang out with Hermione, right?" I nodded furiously, and blushed just the same. _Say something Aleezé!_ "Um… what's that you're looking at?" Though I knew it was a mirror, I wanted to say something, at least.

"Its…a…mirror, family…umm… desire? Er…" his answer was jumbled, and he kept looking behind him, making sure someone wasn't behind him. "Here, why don't you just look at it yourself? Maybe you'll understand…" I stepped forward to the mirror, I gasped, and dropped everything in my hands…it was…it was, my family.

"What do you see?" he asked, "My friend, Ron, you know, the red head, he saw himself…well…he was like Head boy and stuff, but when I look in it , er…well…I see my, er…"

"Family…" I said "Yea, how'd you know?" he said scratching the back of his neck. His cheeks got darker, like they blushed, but it was hard to tell, it was a pretty dark room. "Umm..no…" I said confused, "I see _my_ family…I think, it…I've never seen…but, his eyes, they…Michelle…" It was silent for a moment, I felt tears welling up in my eyes, I hated crying, especially in front of people so, I quickly wiped the forming tears from my eyes. "Wh—what is this mirror?" I finally asked. "It's called the Mirror of Erised, Dumbledore…he…he told me it shows your deepest desires…he also told me I shouldn't come back for it, but I had to see them one more time…" There was another pause; it was hard talking about this for him too. I heard he was orphaned too, but, it was still a little strange, having the same desires. "Wait, I get it, Erised, that's…that's desire backwards…so, it…it doesn't give any truth or anything, it's not showing the future or anything I guess…I was just hoping…" I started to talk, but he cut me off, "yea, Ron thought that too, but, it can't…both of my parents are dead."

Tears fell down my face again, I was always soft, that's what Pernilla said. I couldn't take other peoples sad stories, I cried for every small sad thing that someone told me. "I…I'm sorry…" We sat quietly for a long time, looking at the mirror, looking at our desires, our similar desires, our…mirror desires.

A/N (Again): Like it? I needed to put Harry in it, because come on! This story was almost Harry-less..harryless? anyways … I tried fixing the spacing…I don't know if it worked. But I hope you guys like it, and I hope I know when this story ends! (O yes, sorry for the long updation period, I started this chapter weeks ago, but…er…forgot…to…finish it…haha)


	25. Coming back

A/N: I am ba-a-a-a-ck! Yay!...it's a yay right? It's not a yay? Waah…o well I'll keep going. Thanx for ppl who reviewed! Oh yes, I'm guessing ur right ginny1232008…this is probably going to be a long story…seeing I just really got to the main point of the story… : )

Chapter 25:

Silence is golden. I've always hated that phrase. Silence isn't golden, it's…it's, well, it's bronze! I've always hated that phrase because I've always hated silence. But the irony in this is, I've always been a silent person…

It goes back to the orphanage, nobody really ever talked to me, and once I was old enough to figure out that nobody liked me, (except for Michelle…who I just found out was my twin sister) I became silent. Dreaming. I've come to hate it. They're just too confusing, and I don't feel like looking into a book to figure out what my sub-consciousness is telling me every morning after I wake up. It's too much work and hassle. But, worst of all, I don't even want to know what my dreams mean anymore… I'd rather just let my life pass by with surprise and mystery…yet, sometimes it feels like there is even too much of that in my life.

This time, I was dreaming about a face that was filled to the top with bright green eyes, and then another face was filled to the top with dull green/hazel eyes, brown with lots of duller green specks in them. I knew that these were my eyes on this face. The bright green eyed face just seemed to get bigger and watched the other face. Then everything started swirling and mixing together. Colors were everywhere, just mixed. "Er… Aleezé?" I woke up suddenly, I wasn't in my bed in the Gryffindor common room…(or thankfully anywhere near faces filled with green eyes) but on the cold, gray floor in a dark empty classroom, and in front of me, trying to get me to wake up was the face of a boy with bright green eyes. It was Harry's eyes in the dream.

"Oh!" "Oh my…I forgot…I just…I must've fallen asleep…" I exclaimed. Then I apologized. "No, it's okay, it's just…getting late...and I already promised Professor Dumbledore I wouldn't come back to the Mirror tonight, but I came back, just before they take it away." I stayed silent after this, thinking, mostly about why Dumbledore would want such a wonderful thing to be taken away, it made me feel more comforted, more protected, like the images in the mirror were really there, like my parents came back for me.

"Ummm…one question, how are we going to get back? I don't even know how I got here!"

"Don't worry about that, we both can fit under my invisibility cloak." I must've made a puzzled face because he laughed. "It was my dads… it's the only thing I have of his…I don't know who gave it to me…really…" He put it over is body and I gaped; he looked like a floating head… "Ugh, that's really creepy…" I said, but there was no other way, so I went under it with him. We crept up the stairs and I tried to hold my breath because invisibility cloaks don't help with sound… or my clumsiness either….

We finally got back to the common room; we got stuck at the Fat Lady because we forgot the new password. "Come on!" Harry whispered furiously. "You know we belong to Gryffindor anyways…just let us in!" I tried. "No password, no entry!" the Fat Lady told us. "Just think … it's not…capricious draconus any more…they changed it before holidays…it's ….hmmmm hechicero calculo! … that's really weird…" but the portrait swung open to the cozy common room. "Finally" We went up to our dormitories and didn't say a word as we walked, as I climbed into bed, the dreaming began once again.


	26. The Only One I Ever Had

A/N: I'm really sorry for the lo-o-o-o-o-ong updation period. I'll try to make this chapter long (long for my standards….) anyways, I 'm just delaying the story more…I wonder, do you guys even read my A/N, or just skip over to the story? Ah well…doesn't matter….ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 26:

I am beginning to really dread sleep. At the orphanage, it was almost the highlight of my day, sleeping. In the past, I could go anywhere I wanted in my dreams, _have_ whatever I wanted, I use to wish I could never leave dreams. I had control of everything, my dreams, well; they were what dreams should have been like.

The dream I had after getting back from the Mirror of Erised, I have to say, was my worst dream yet:

I was sitting. Just sitting, I felt like I couldn't really do much after sitting. I felt something breathing by me, I turned around and found a small girl, she was a little bit over the age of 2, she had short, silky black hair, pretty, milk white skin, and the prettiest, lightest blue eyes in the world. I knew this girl. It was Michelle.

But it wasn't quite Michelle, and I wasn't quite myself. It was a much younger Michelle, confused with the state of Michelle's presence; I started wondering what I looked like. I got up, the ground was so much closer then it usually is, as I looked down I saw my legs, they were small. I was small. I was confused, small…and confused. "Mich…" I started to say, but then the door to the room me and Michelle was in, opened. The room, I just started to notice, was very pink and girly. There were two small beds, bright yellow curtains, and pictures of blonde princesses everywhere. And then, I remembered, someone had walked into the room. Michelle started to cry beside me.

"Shhh…my precious, my jewel, my baby. Don't cry, don't cry. Mama's here, mama's here." A young woman with shoulder length hair came up to Michelle and me, and picked us both up gingerly and started to sing. "Shhh, my baby, don't cry, don't be silly…there's nothing to be afraid of." I looked at this woman who held me caringly, her hair; it was a brownish-redish color.

At the orphanage, the children (and even some of the mistresses) would call me rotting strawberry, because, that is exactly what my hair looked like, a strawberry rotting. Brownish-redish color hair. This woman, who was cradling me and Michelle, was our mother. The door opened while our mother, Nora Jemmers as I remember Dumbledore stating, rocked us back and forth, I peaked my eye open and saw a man with silky black hair and the prettiest blue eyes come in, he smiled at the sight of us. Together, as a family. This was Ryan Jemmers.

"Honey…put the girls to bed; I have something to tell you…" He wore a smile, but his eyes showed nervousness. He wore that smile as a mask, he hid his fear. I could almost read every emotion that was written on this man's face, felt his pain, and knew something was troubling him. But, maybe, I thought to my dream self, maybe that's what being family is all about. Our mother put us to bed, and walked with our father out the door. Michelle was so unreal in the dream, she looked like she would be frightened forever, but, I knew that wasn't true…she was one of the most jubilant person I have ever known. Well, maybe besides Dumbledore, I have never seen him without his smile.

All of a sudden I heard screaming. "HOW COULD YOU! AFTER ALL OF THESE YEARS? GOD, RYAN!"

"Shhhh….please, Nora, calm down, don't wake our girls…" he had panic in his voice.

"DON'T EVEN START TALKING WITH ME RYAN, THEY ARE NOT MY CHILDREN ANYMORE…NO, I AM NOT GOING TO BE ASSOSIATED WITH YOU ANY LONGER. I WILL NOT HAVE IT!"

"Nora…Nora honey, please, darling, please, you can't leave us, you can't abandon our family."

"WHAT FAMILY?" Her voice shrieked.

"_THIS_ FAMILY!" His anger was rising, he was tired, or so he seemed.

"_Our_ family." He said more calmly, but still sternly.

The door burst opened in our room, the yelling started even more. "I WILL NOT HAVE A FAMILY SO CONTAMINATED." All of a sudden, out of any of my control, I began to cry, and then Michelle. "M-m-ummy!" Michelle trembled. "Mummy, please…hold me mummy." For a dangerous second, Nora Jemmers looked at us. She looked at us with disgust, the woman we, not to long ago, had called our mother looked at us with the ugliest face one could imagine.

The deathly moment had ceased, and she came crashing towards us. "Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. Your. Mother. Ever. Again." It was the most frightening moment in all my life, and it was in a dream. "I am not, and will ever again be, your mother, or a part of this family. She grabbed me roughly, hot tears were rolling down my cheeks, and I dared to say (out of any of my control): "Mummy, you're hurting me." She gave me the wickedest glare, and before I knew it, my face was stinging.

"NORA!" "Put Aleezé down, NOW!"

She had struck my face.

Ryan Jemmers had the angriest expression and grabbed Nora by her wrists.

"What are you doing Ryan?" Her voice trembled, she was frightened.

"If you are not to be a part of this family, then don't ever try to hurt them, because, you may have intentions of walking out, but this is my family, and I will never let you hurt my girls, my family again." He had the most dangerous tone in his voice, he said it all slowly, so she could soak it in, and then, she started crying.

He spoke again.

"Nora, I love you, I always have, and always will, but, I love this family we have together established, _our_ family."

"…what are you going to do about it?" she said, voice shaken.

"I think, I might be able to get it out of their blood, they are at an early age, I think I might know how to get it out of them, I will deeply hate it, _but_, I will do anything to get this family back together, we must be a family Nora, because we already are one."

Her eyes looked hopeful. "You…you really think you can?"

"I know I can, I just wish I didn't have to."

"If it doesn't work, I'm walking out…"

"If it doesn't work Nora, the door will be wide open for you to leave, and we would, and always will, love you, or the Nora Jemmers we knew."

I woke up underneath my bed, I was trembling and tears stains were on my cheeks. The bed skirt at the bottom of my bed came up; a face was staring right into mine. "Are-are you okay?" It was Hermione. It had been a long time since I had spoken with her to feel comfortable enough to tell her.

"Yes…I think I am now. I'm okay." I said, not quite sure if I actually was, but it had such a good ring to it, I said it. "I'm okay."

"Okay, I'm glad." I climbed out from under the bed (how I got there, I have not one clue) and checked the time. "It's still pretty early; you can catch some more sleep." She said concerned. The last thing I wanted to do was sleep. "No, no it's ok, I'll…just go sit by the fire for now." I didn't want to go to sleep anymore, not now, not ever, because what I just dreamt was not only a dream. Well, it was a dream technically, but, as I stared into the blazes of the fire, I realized, once upon a time it wasn't a dream.

It was a memory of my family, and it was the only one I had

A/N: Okay, It was long for my standards. . .

Hope you like it, I'm finally getting more into the story...and u allwill kill me b/c it took forever to update...i know, i'm sorry :)


	27. Pensieves lift burdens

A/N: well…I didn't get any reviews from anyone after the last chapter…maybe…maybe it wasn't good? O well… here I go

Chapter 27:

I didn't want to go to sleep after that. Correction: I didn't want to go to sleep after that ever again. I did the only thing I could do then. I cried. I always hated crying, especially in front of people; I never cried by anyone in the orphanage, it could always be used for black mail there. But here I was crying, not sobbing, just tears rolling down my face against my will, just crying.

I heard someone come up to me. _Oh God, it's probably Hermione…_ I thought. It wasn't that I didn't like Hermione anymore, I did. It was just that… I didn't know if she was close enough anymore to tell things too, big things, like this.

"Aleezé? You…you said you were alright, but…" she started. "What's wrong? Please Aleezé, you can trust me…you can tell me." _No, I CAN'T! _ I wanted to scream at her. _NO! Why would I tell you! _ But instead, what came out of my mouth was:

"No, I can't, not now."

And I just picked up my feet and they walked out of the common room. Where was I going? Where _could_ I go? The common room was already a no-no, the empty classroom? No…the Mirror of Erised was there, and the last place I wanted to be was by my family.

Dumbledore. That was my last choice, where else could I go? Dumbledore is probably tired of my ramblings, plus the last time I talked to him, it didn't end up to well. But I was already outside his door, saying the password (which was still lemon drop), before I could change my mind.

"Ah, hello Ms. Jemmers, I had a feeling I would be seeing you today." Dumbledore's voice was calm, he was sitting by his desk, reading a book, but I didn't catch a glimpse of the title.

"Professor? I … I need to stop dreaming, I just had a dream of…well I know it seems kind of strange, but it was that I was little, with my mum, dad, and sister…and…"

"It was the day wasn't it?" He interrupted quietly. I nodded; he knew what I was talking about. "Right, right, I was wondering when this would happen." He said.

"Wait…you knew…you knew that this would happen?" I was shocked, why didn't he warn me? Does he enjoy seeing me suffer like this? "Why…why didn't you…why…" I started rambling again; I couldn't find any words to explain to him why I was so angry with him, so I decided the best thing was to leave. My legs carried me over to the door, and I didn't look back, until. ..

"Why didn't I tell you Ms. Jemmers?" He said simply, without taking his eyes off the book he was reading. The book looked ever so familiar, but I couldn't see the title.

"Yes! Why didn't you tell me, or, at least you could've warned me about it…" I felt like screaming this to him, but I said it calmly…as calm as I could've said it, at least.

He sighed, and finally looked up from the book he was reading. _Oh, what is that book; it's tearing me apart that I can't figure it out._ "Ms. Jemmers…it was…" he sighed once more. "It was an old man's mistake." I stared at him, that's all I could do. And then, I cried, again, in front of a person, in front of Professor Dumbledore.

This time I really cried, sobbing and all, I felt like a stupid little baby, but feeling like that reminded me of my dream, where I really was a baby (or about two, but that's still young).

"I…I…I want…" I managed to choke out through the tears. Dumbledore looked at me sadly and came up to me and gently grabbed my wrists.

"You want what, Aleezé?" He said calmly and kindly.

"I, I want to go home." I said weakly. "I want to go home." I said once more, firmly.

Dumbledore looked at me sadly. "Home? To the orphanage? That can be arranged, but…" but then I remembered Michelle wasn't at the orphanage anymore, so there was no point in having to go back there, there was no one there, I had no home.

"No, no I don't want to go to the orphanage." I said quickly.

"Then, where do you want to go?" He asked softly.

"I want to go see Michelle…" I half said half asked him. He thought for a while, and went back to his desk, and looked at the book. I gave a small, sad sigh. I knew that meant a no. I've heard the word no a million times, this was no different. I headed out to the door again.

"That can be arranged too." He said quietly.

I turned around quickly. "Really!" I said excitedly. "I'll be able to go?"

"_Might _be able to go." He corrected me. "I'll see if it can be arranged, but it can only be for a brief amount of time, maybe two days?" He said looking up at me.

"But for now, about the dreams." _Oh… I forgot._ I was so excited about _maybe_ being allowed to see Michelle, that I kind of forgot why I was crying, why I was at Dumbledore's office. "Can you make them stop?"

"That I can not do, _but_ before you look disappointed, there _is _a solution."

"There is?" I said happily, maybe everything will be fine in the end. Maybe everything will be alright.

"I have one myself, not for dreams, but for memories…but seeing that this pretty much is a memory you're having a problem with…I'll give you one."

He walked out of the globe room, into a smaller room and took out a large bowl. "A…bowl?" I questioned. "No, Ms. Jemmers, it's called a Pensieve." He gave it to me; it looked like an empty bowl to me.

"What does it do?" I asked, examining the bowl in all angles possible.

"Why don't I show you? Here, think about the dream you just had, think about every single detail you can remember, you got it?" I nodded. "Keep thinking about it, don't think of anything else…you don't want that to go in." _Go in?_ I thought. Then he put his wand on one of my temples. "Just close your eyes and keep thinking about it."

"Okay…" My eyes closed tight, and the dream whizzed through my head. I saw Michelle crying, my mum picking me up… then a few seconds later came the part where my dad came in, then after several seconds, it finished. I opened my eyes. I looked in the bowl/Pensieve…whatever.

There was…well, it looked like silver liquid now filled up the bowl. "What…wait…what happened…?" I looked at the Pensieve then Dumbledore quizzically; I started to put my head more deep into the bowl. "Hup…" Dumbledore said, pulling my head away from the bowl, gently. "You don't want to do that; you'll just go through the memory again, that memory, of your mother that day, it's not in your head anymore, it's in the Pensieve."

"Why do you have one?" I said questioning the ancient man.

"There are just too many memories in here." He said pointing up to his temple. "And I like to keep them without losing them…so I can use them later."

"Hmm…" I said thinking. "This would be really helpful for the exams…don't you think?" I said humorously.

"Uh…" Then he smiled, it really lit up the room. "It would, but that's not what you're going to use it for…" I nodded and left the room with the Pensieve in my hands, it felt as if a big burden was lifted off my back. It felt good.


	28. Christmas On Closed Wards

A/N: …Hello?

Yes it is I…I am back, somehow…okay, well since it's the start of the winter holidays, I'm going to update, and, some how, update more…hope there are still reviewers left…

Chapter 28 (Wow, 28):

"Here Ms. Jemmers, take this too, it'll last you the rest of the night."

He held up to me a miniscule bottle of pitch black liquid that looked thick. At first I thought it was ink, but why would the headmaster give me ink?

"What is…"

"This, Ms. Jemmers, is a small doze of _Dreamless Sleep Draught_, it will, as you so may have cleverly guessed, will fill your night with no dreams, no nightmares, nothing but peaceful silence and darkness. Nothing to disturb you, at least for a while."

"Thank you Professor…but what do I…"

"Just take leave one drop of this, Ms. Jemmers, on your tongue, which shall be enough to sustain the remainder of the night. Now hurry, get back to your dormitory, and to bed, you will not want to sleep in tomorrow…"

"And…why is that…?"

I am always so darn confused with this man, he doesn't ever seem to say anything out straightforward, and he just has to be so darn vague.

"Well, surely it is because, tomorrow is Christmas"

I had been so deeply immersed in what had been going on in my life that I forgot about Christmas. It was an awkward moment, it just seemed like ever since I stepped foot in this castle, however much I love it, my life changed, and I could never go back, I would never have a relatively normal life.

"Oh, of course." I said quietly. I grabbed the vile and left the room. As I walked through the door frame, but I turned around involuntarily and said to the old man:

"It seems that I can't go back to the way I was, doesn't it?" _What in the world did I mean by that?_

Yet, even though I had no idea what I was saying, Dumbledore seemed to understand it fully.

"Too true Ms. Jemmers, it happens to the best of us, and it has happened to you, but please, do not worry yourself on these dreams, things have just begun with you Ms. Jemmers, it will not, and shall not end here."

I had no idea what to say to that, so I just nodded and left.

"Oh, and Happy Christmas Ms Jemmers."

_Right_

The next morning I awoke peacefully and dreamlessly, it was such a good sleep, there was no tossing and turning, no waking up in the middle of the night. There was just silence, and darkness, and at first, I will admit, that I was terribly frightened of this dreamless sleep draught, it was just that I thought darkness and silence for such a long period of time would never get me to sleep properly, I thought it would make the night worse, and I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. But oh, how I was wrong.

I got up slowly and cautiously, I went down to the common room. The students all gathered round the small tree that was put up in the room, there was presents for everyone, from everyone. There was this rule at the orphanage, we were allowed two presents until we were about eight years old, the presents usually consisted of two small toys from the either dollar store or the small thrift store usually provided. There actually was once a fund raiser for the orphanage from the government, and the orphanage did actually give nice presents, like new nice clothes, and proper books and etc. But I knew I probably wasn't getting anything this year.

I'm not really complaining really, but it would just be nice to see a small something under that tree. I even heard that Harry got something, and I knew already he was also someone who didn't get proper presents. I looked at the students opening their gifts. People got chocolate, sweets, books, posters, and odd bits and bobs from those magic families.

I walked past observing the happy faces, the normal lives (well, remotely normal, seeing that being at this school excluding you from _being_ normal). I sat down on the comfy chair and looked at the fire burning. I was just thinking, that maybe I didn't want my only memory of my family in the pensieve; maybe I just wanted it in my head, it was my family after all, as horrible as they ended up being. _No, how horrible **she** ended up being,_ I said to myself, after all, my father wasn't bad. I kind of drifted off without knowing it, maybe I fell asleep again, or maybe I was just in a haze, but whatever it was, I did _not_ notice someone coming up behind me.

"Aleezé?"

I jumped with shock. I turned around, and breathed out in relief.

"Oh…sorry Hermione."

My hands were still shaking from the fright.

"Umm…Aleezé, this was under the tree, it's for you."

"A present?" I said shocked

"Mmmhmm!" She said brightly

She handed it to me, it was a thin package, it was wrapped crudely with colourful green and red paper decorated with fat Santas. I took it, and slowly unwrapped it. It was a picture. A picture of my family. And it was moving.

There they were, it was me and Michelle sitting on _their _laps. No _Michelle _was sitting on my fathers lap, and _I _was sitting on _her_ lap, on my mother, she who haunted my dreams (for a while). There she was with me, both of us smiling, and she looking at me constantly. _How fake_. I thought. _How disgustingly fake._ It was a horrible feeling, hating your mother, or maybe not hating her, but always feeling nauseous when thinking about her.

"Did it have a card or anything?"

"Oh…no…I didn't see anything. Maybe there's a message on the back or something?"

I doubted it, if they didn't leave a card, they wouldn't have left a message, but I turned it anyways.

My face fell in shock.

_To: Aleezé Jemmers_

_Write back as soon as you get this_

_Love, _

_Michelle Jemmers_

Michelle Jemmers? It was so strange, even though I had now known she was my family. And it was written so rushed and crudely, like she was in a hurry. There was something wrong. I don't know how I did, but I knew it. And I did the only thing I could do.

I fainted.

Again.


End file.
